Trust is Like a Mirror
by Trish Tavor
Summary: Gold may have stolen Killian's heart, but the former pirate wasn't entirely innocent either. What happens when Emma finds out the truth of Killian's part to play in the dark one's schemes? Set just after 4A, when Emma returns Killian's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but probably just a few chapters. Basically, it's bothered me for a while that they often tend to only show the 'fluff' of Captain Swan (and I love fluff as much as the next person) after a problem has arisen, and I feel like they've glossed over what would be some pretty major issues, particularly with Emma's fragile trust. I've never really seen anyone write what I believe would actually have happened after season 4a, when Killian gets his heart back, and while I can't say that this is any better, this is more along the lines of what I think might have happened. And don't worry, we all know they're back to being happy in 4b, so this will have a happy ending. But there were six weeks in between... ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

As Emma shoved his heart back in his chest, relief – and a thousand other chained emotions – rushed through Killian. He couldn't hear a word she was saying, and he couldn't help himself when he cut her off. He wanted Emma with every fibre of his being, though he settled for capturing her lips in a deep kiss and moving her against the wall. His body mere centimeters from her own, his heart racing in a way he had almost forgotten it could. Heat burned through him from the passion of their kiss, and he wanted nothing more than to remain in this moment for the rest of his life.

But that was an impossibility, and he also knew himself well enough to know that if they continued this much longer, it would be far harder to stop. And while Emma's smile when he gently broke off the kiss told him that she was too drowned in relief – for the moment – to question him, he also knew the emotion would die off. And then her relief would be replaced by anger.

"I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor." The words came naturally, though he knew they contradicted the events of this evening. Yes, he had survived, but he had also come so close to the edge that it hardly counted. But, still, he had kept his promise to Emma Swan. The promise he had made that night, in the middle of the street, when she'd finally admitted that she was afraid to lose him.

Not only that. That she _couldn't_ lose him. It had warmed his heart in a way he had barely thought possible, to know that someone needed him again. And he'd almost broken that promise, due to his own stupidity.

Killian tried to push back the guilt that flooded him at the thought, reminding himself that he was still here. But he could almost hear Emma's next question, and knew that he would have to answer it when it came. _What happened? How did Gold get your heart?_

But for the moment, when she leaned in and kissed him again, he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

* * *

It took longer than expected for Emma to ask the questions he knew would come eventually. Though, on reflection, Killian supposed it made sense for her to revel in his 'not being dead' rather than pounding him with questions right away. Besides, it clearly hadn't crossed her mind to blame him for anything. Everything pointed to Gold, and while Killian's guilt had initially led him to believe that she would immediately find fault with him…it hadn't occurred to him that he could hide the truth if he wanted. She never need know that his own actions had caused a good portion of his pain. That his own actions had almost caused her to lose another person she'd entrusted her heart too. He wouldn't tell her.

 _You told her you would win her heart without any trickery,_ his conscience reminded him. _This counts as trickery._

Oh, how Killian missed the days when that little voice was silent. Or, some parts of those days. He tried to tell himself that he'd already won Emma's heart, and so all bets were off. But he knew that Emma Swan was not so easily conquered. Not that conquered would ever be a word to describe the feisty blonde – and he would have it no other way. Still, the thought of her anger, of once again having to hear the woman he loved tell him that she couldn't trust him…it was heart wrenching. And so he stretched the truth, when her curiosity eventually got the better of her. Just a little.

Alright, a lot.

"Killian, why did Gold need your heart? And…how did he take it?" Emma asked a few days after the event, sitting with her legs propped up on the desk at the Sheriff's station. Her eyes moved to meet his, and she popped an onion ring in her mouth, chewing slowly as she waited for his answer.

Killian bit his lip, having expected the question any time, but somehow not…now. His eyes immediately averted themselves from hers, which he knew to be a mistake. He could see Emma tense in his peripheral vision, and he inwardly cursed himself for such a dead giveaway. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to meet her eyes.

"He took it the night he tried to…" Killian trailed off for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "The night you tried to give away your magic. I came after you, and he used his magic to disable me, before taking my heart. I thought…I assumed he bloody well planned to crush it, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he chose that moment." Killian's words were honest, as he told as much of the truth as he could without slipping into any danger zones. "But, as I learned, he needed the heart of someone who'd known him before he was the dark one, in order to free himself from the dagger. That was the ceremony you saw him performing, before Belle managed to stop it."

"And a good thing too," Emma said, giving him a smile. It seemed that whatever moment of doubt she'd had, it had been dispelled on hearing the truth. Or as much truth as Killian could manage. Reaching out, Emma took his hand. "I almost lost you. I…" she trailed off, and Killian wanted to push her to continue, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to ask for her truth when he was unwilling to give his own.

"I've told you a hundred times, love. I'm a survivor. I'm not going anywhere." His smile was half hearted, but he hoped Emma wouldn't notice.

Of course, that was a foolish hope. If he could read Emma like an open book, she had at least the same ability when it came to him.

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Her question sounded simply confused, not accusing, but he could read the undertone of suspicion in her voice. He knew it came from the walls he had yet to break down, the immediate distrust of anyone close to her, but the small accusation still hurt. Even if it was completely deserved.

"Nothing, Swan. I'm just…relieved that you managed to save the day. Again." He made sure not to completely meet her eyes as he spoke the words, and while it took her a moment, she finally nodded.

"It comes with the job. I'm literally the savior, after all," Emma said with a smirk, and Killian knew she was teasing him, trying to raise his spirits. He wanted to let her, but a strange heaviness – certainly from his falsehood – had descended on him.

Still, he forced a smirk. "Aye, that you are," was his simple response, and after shooting him a confused look, Emma went silent.

It took a few days, but Killian managed to bury the incident into the deep recesses of his mind, and continue in his path to win the Savior's heart. It didn't feel quite right, but he told himself it was better than losing her. After all, what would she say if she knew he almost got himself killed over the matter of regaining his hand for a night? And that he didn't come to her in the first place, after that problem, but rather 'dug himself a deeper hole' as the residents of this land would say? She certainly wouldn't be happy.

That was an understatement.

* * *

He was alone in the library a few days later – Belle having finally allowed herself a few hours to nap, after barely sleeping at all since her banishment of the dark one – when Emma wandered in. Killian didn't hear the door open, his eyes fixated on the book he was reading. He'd gone over this page a thousand times, but he felt sure he had to be missing something. He needed to figure out a way to get the fairies, and the old man, out of that hat. It was the only way his guilt would be assuaged.

"Damn it! What use am I if I can't help rescue a few bloody fairies?" He muttered under his breath. "Fairies I captured in the bloody _first_ place." His voice was heavy with emotion, something he hadn't allowed himself to loose, choosing instead to bury it deep within.

"It wasn't your fault, it was Gold's." Emma's soft voice came from over his shoulder, and he spun around to face her, his heart racing the way it always did when she was anywhere near him. This time, though, it was as much from guilt as attraction.

Killian's jaw clenched at the same time as his fist tightened. How could he do this? As much as he felt that he had buried his guilt inside…he knew the truth was that it was eating him alive. And he was slowly coming to realize that sooner or later he would need to be honest – he might as well not draw the moment out.

Letting out a harsh breath, Killian's eyes averted from Emma's worried ones. "Perhaps, Swan," he said, forcing out the words. They were true, after all. The fairies _had_ been Gold. But they were still his fault. "But there's…" he trailed off for a moment, before changing his words slightly. "I may not have been completely honest with you." His eyes immediately moved back to her face, scanning for the emotions he expected to flit across it. And he was not disappointed.

First confusion. Then frustration. Then a cool mask, her walls slipping back into place as she realized that once again, something had happened that she wasn't going to be happy about. Because she knew him well enough to know that he never got like this, not unless whatever he was dealing with was serious.

"Do you plan to tell me?" She asked, her words measured and even. Not quite cold, but certainly nowhere near warm.

"Aye," he responded quietly. "But not here."

Emma simply nodded, and Killian almost reached out to take her hand, but stopped at the last second. She didn't know what had happened, not yet, but he couldn't bear the thought that she might pull away anyway.

Setting down the book and marking his page, Killian stood and pulled his jacket over his shoulders, though the weather wasn't particularly deserving of the heavy coat. It made him feel safe, somehow, and inwardly he knew it was simply his own way of putting up a wall. A mask of Captain Hook that he was surprised Emma hadn't questioned him about. Before the last few days, it had been a while since he had worn his old pirate coat. But he'd felt more like Hook than Killian recently. Whether that was fair or not.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach his room at Granny's, and rather than the gentle kiss or smile that might normally greet him in such a situation…this time there was simply a cool silence. He closed the door and leaned against it, Emma having already placed herself at the foot of his bed, staring at him. Studying him, analyzing him, trying to figure out what he planned to tell her. He could see in her eyes that there was a part of her that didn't want to know, that wanted to simply live in a fantasy of peace for as long a time as was granted to them. But they both knew that was impossible. After everything they had been through, honesty was the only real way to go. And Killian knew that his initial dishonesty would perhaps hurt Emma as much as his earlier stupidity.

"Alright, talk," Emma finally said, and her abrupt words made Killian's gut churn. He took a breath, and steadied himself against the door.

"Do you recall the night of our first date, when the crocodile – "

"Gave you back your hand. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Emma interrupted, clearly more agitated by this whole situation than even Killian had thought.

Forcing himself to unclench his fist and release a breath, Killian looked at her for a moment. "Swan, I'm trying to be honest with you. It would be much appreciated if you could bloody well refrain from interrupting."

Emma's look was completely unimpressed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Still, she raised an eyebrow as though telling him to continue, and he did as she silently requested.

"That night…I was not entirely honest with you as to how I managed to regain my hand. I knew that the dagger the crocodile had given Belle was a fake, and I blackmailed him into returning my hand in exchange for my silence."

Emma's incredulous expression was enough to push Killian into another bout of quiet. "You've been lying to me since…our first date?" He could hear the anger in her voice, but what hurt more was the underlying sadness. And worse, the look in her eyes. As though she should have expected this, as though she had been stupid to believe that he could have been different from any of the people who had come into her life only to betray her.

His eyes drifted to the ground again, unable to see the pain in her gaze. "Aye," he responded quietly. "I wanted so desperately to be good enough for you, Swan, that I didn't consider the consequences of my actions. Gold tricked me into believing that my hand would return me to the man I was, and after landing a punch on Will Scarlet – "

"That was _you?"_ Emma asked, her eyes widening as he moved his gaze to meet hers again. He'd forgotten that she didn't know about that. It appeared that this lie had been far more…far reaching…than even he had recalled.

"It was," he responded. "And afterwards…I went back to Gold and told him to remove it. But he'd given the real dagger back to Belle, and I had lost my leverage. He made me agree to work with him and I…accepted his deal. That's how this all began. He had a tape incriminating me in a crime, and I was too ashamed to tell you. I didn't want to lose your trust again." Killian could barely get the words out, but he knew that she deserved the full truth.

Emma's gaze was hard now, and the coldness he had been hoping never to see there was back. "And now you've lost it anyways," she said, her words firm, though he could still hear the underlying sadness in her statement. She'd clearly wanted to believe the best in him, but he'd broken her trust. Again. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, or can I go?" She stood up at this, and Killian felt as though his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces when she moved towards the door.

He caught her wrist with his hook, hating the memory of that night outside of Granny's that rushed over him as he did so. Now wasn't the time. "I tried to tell you, Swan. I called and left you a message the night that Gold planned to steal your heart."

"I never got a message." Her words were measured and cold.

"The crocodile deleted it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Killian's breath hitched in his throat at the clear disbelief in her words. He knew Emma, and he knew that his actions had caused all his hard work, all of her walls, to shoot back up full force. Still, the sound of her complete distrust…it was even worse than he had possibly thought it could be. Especially now, when things had finally been okay between them.

His eyes lowered again, and she pulled her wrist from his hook. "I suppose not," he began quietly, "Though, it is the truth. As is everything else I told you. Gold stole my heart that night, and after that…there was nothing I could do. When you gave it back to me, I couldn't tell you. Too much had happened, and the thought of having you hate me…it was too much."

Killian's words were almost a plea, but Emma' gaze didn't soften.

"You lied to me. And you almost got yourself killed. I can't…I can't trust you anymore, Killian – " the way she said _Killian_ , it was almost worse than having her call him _Hook_. It reminded him that he _had_ changed, that he no longer had the guise of Hook to hide behind and blame for his actions. And her words sounded so…final. As though she'd given him enough second chances, and she was done with him for good. He desperately didn't want to believe that, but perhaps he truly had pushed Emma too far this time. "Trust is like a mirror. You can never fully repair the cracks, and when there are too many...it shatters." He wasn't sure if the words were something Emma had heard before, or if she'd just come up with them. But they sounded like something she chose to live by. The precept of an orphan girl who didn't let anyone in, not really.

He hadn't even noticed that she'd moved towards the door again, and he only knew that she was gone when he heard it slam shut.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think! I love hearing people's thoughts, and getting a review makes my day :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited...you guys are great and totally make my day! And also gave me the push to get this chapter written faster than I normally would :P

And for those of you who may be worried, as I said last chapter, this will have a happy ending! But couples have disagreements, and I feel like this was brushed over too quickly in the show. So, yeah, there's some angst, but it will all turn out in the end ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma practically stormed out of the room and outside, letting her anger fuel her escape. However, as soon as she made it into the crisp fall air, her anger failed her and she leaned against the building, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

She'd trusted Killian. She'd thought she could. She'd told him that she couldn't lose him, only to have him shove it back in her face and almost get himself killed, rather than being honest with her. And then he'd _lied_ about it.

Her heart felt as though it had cracked down the middle, and for the first time she realized the depths of her affection for the man. How much she'd come to care for him, how much weight she'd put in knowing that he would just…be there. How used to his presence in her life she had become. And how much it hurt to know that she couldn't trust him anymore, that he'd only been one more person that she had fruitlessly allowed herself to begin to open up to.

As much as she hated to admit that she needed someone…she'd needed Killian. After spending so many years feeling like an orphan, like a lost girl, she needed someone who made her feel important. Who fought for her. Who showed her that she was something more than the savior, and loved her simply for who she was. Someone she didn't need to hide from. Killian had become that person, or he'd started to. But she had already given the pirate a second chance, after what had happened with Henry and his cursed lips. And Emma Swan didn't normally give second chances. Certainly not third ones. Her trust was a fragile thing, and once broken…she was sure it couldn't be fixed.

"Emma?" The blonde's head shot up and she forced her cool mask back into place, desperately trying to hide the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "What the hell happened?"

She almost let out a breath of relief at seeing Regina there, rather than Henry or her parents, or Leroy. Or Killian. Not that she had expected the pirate to come after her, but she was glad he had enough sense to stay away. Of course, it wasn't as thought having Regina see her like this was…preferred. But it was better than most of the other options.

Still, while the former evil queen and herself had begun to develop a…friendship…Emma wasn't nearly ready to open up to anybody. She told herself she wouldn't again. Nobody was worth this feeling of emptiness.

"Nothing." The word was evenly spoken and left no room for argument. "I'm fine." And she would be. She'd gotten over Neal, and she'd gotten over Graham, and she'd gotten over Walsh. She would get over this too.

 _Don't fool yourself, Swan_. The voice in her head sounded too much like Killian for comfort, particularly since she was certain it was correct.

"Clearly." Regina's response was sarcastic, as she gave Emma a once over. After a moment, she gestured to the diner portion of Granny's. "You look like you need a drink."

The words would have brought a smile to Emma's face at any other time. It was true, she did need a drink. Desperately. Anything to help ease the unfamiliar heartbreak she felt at Killian's admittance. However unfair it might be, this reminded her of the situation with Neal all over again. Only then, Neal had been hurting _her_. It was almost worse to know that Killian had hurt himself. Because she'd rather be the one hurting than have to deal with the pain of those she loved.

Still, Regina's words reminded her of an important fact. She had family in this town. People who loved her, and she couldn't just give up on all of them. As much as she wanted to. She knew herself well enough to realize that she was in an emotional state, and pushing everyone away – while easy – wasn't always the answer.

Just _knowing_ that was a huge leap for Emma Swan, one that had taken the Snow Queen for her to finally understand.

So, she nodded, fighting back the automatic impulse to answer with a sarcastic _'Aye'_ , something she'd gotten into a habit of doing around Killian. It only reminded her of how deeply the man had entrenched himself, even into her subconscious.

Following Regina into Granny's, Emma took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited while Regina ordered and Granny brought their drinks. As soon as the glass appeared in front of her, Emma had it almost downed. The sting of the alcohol rolling down her throat was exactly what she needed, and she felt a small amount of her earlier stress begin to seep away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asked, sounding almost uncomfortable. She clearly wasn't used to playing the supportive friend role, but Emma appreciated the gesture. Still, she didn't respond. She didn't want to talk about it, no. But at the same time, she didn't know if that meant that she _should_.

"Pirate troubles?" Regina said, after a long moment, and Emma looked at her incredulously, clueless as how the woman could read her so well. Regina simply rolled her eyes, and when she spoke again her words were laced with sarcasm. "Come on, Miss Swan – " the title was spoken without venom, for almost the first time " – you forget that I've come to understand you. And the only people who could put that kind of a look on your face are those close to you. Henry's been with me all night, and I just saw your parents."

Emma still didn't respond, knowing there was more Regina planned to say.

"Plus, you were right outside the door to the inn. And I only know one person there who could affect you like this. Tall, dark hair, copious amounts of guyliner – "

"I get it," Emma finally said, cutting Regina off almost coolly. 'Pirate' was more than enough of a description.

"Ah, so I was right. Falling out with the pirate? I always knew that wouldn't work out." Regina's words were far too dismissive for Emma's taste, and she couldn't help the question that followed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as though to say _really?_ "Well, we all know he's not exactly your type. I mean, the leather jacket is clearly a draw, but a princess and a pirate? Or simply a savior and a pirate? You're too good for him. Hook's still struggling with his own darkness, and you clearly can't deal with – "

"What are you trying to say? That I'm soft? I've been through hell, Regina, and Killian's _darkness_ has nothing to do with this.

"What is it, then?" There was a challenge in Regina's voice, one that was echoed in her gaze, and for that reason alone Emma found herself opening up.

She let out a breath, before clenching her fist – a habit that once more reminded her of Killian – and letting herself be honest. "He lied to me. I've given him my trust, I've tried to open up, but one challenge comes around and he's hiding things from me all over again. How can I trust him when he clearly doesn't trust me enough to be honest? He almost got himself killed!" The blonde wasn't sure if the words came from the second drink she'd just downed, or if she was truly in a place where she felt opening up to Regina was a viable option, but she knew that it felt good either way. To be honest with someone.

"So, I was right. He's still got a touch of darkness that he's fighting, and you can't handle it." Regina's words were sarcastic, but there was something else there, an irony of some sort that Emma wasn't quiet catching onto. She didn't know what she had expected from Regina. Perhaps not sympathy, not when the former evil queen was dealing with her own problems, but…not this either. This seeming indifference, this attempt to apparently stand up for Hook.

Granny had refilled Emma's drink, and this time she forced herself to take smaller sips. "That has nothing to do with it." Her voice had lost its earlier coolness, and now she simply sounded firm. But her words ended there. She couldn't think of anything else to say that would help the situation.

"Look, Emma – " for the first time, Regina's voice took on a truly serious note. "What I'm trying to say is that you knew what you were getting yourself into. And take it from another former villain, it's not easy to just pick yourself up and change. It takes time. And as much as you want Hook to be there for you, you need to be there for him too. He's going to make mistakes, but it's clear from the way he looks at you that he would never intentionally hurt you."

Emma's face hardened. She didn't want to hear about how hard it was for Hook to change, or how he clearly cared about her, or how she 'knew what she was getting herself into'. Killian had lied to her, that was all there was too it. He'd broken her trust, and she wasn't just going to hand it back.

"Duly noted." Emma's words were flat and void of emotion, letting Regina know that she was done talking about this. To the other woman's credit, she simply tilted her head and studied Emma for a moment, before nodding and going back to her drink.

 _You're not being fair_ , came that small voice in the back of her head. _You know Regina's right_. Emma shut it down. She wouldn't let herself be hurt again, even if that meant never allowing another man into her life.

 _He traded his ship for you. He's waited a long time, he's given you space, and he's won your trust. Can you really just –_

But Emma cut the voice off before it could go any further. He may have won her trust, but clearly some of that had been a lie all along. And who knew what else the former pirate had lied to her about? She'd wanted to trust him, but she told herself now that it had been a mistake.

* * *

Killian wanted nothing more than to go after Emma, to apologize again, to beg her to forgive him. But he knew it would accomplish nothing. If there was any chance for him to win back the feisty blonde, he needed to first give her space. And so he leaned against the door after she had left, lowering himself to the ground and staring at the floor.

 _How could I have been so bloody stupid? I should have told her the truth from the start. She would have been angry, but not…not like this._

He realized this now, that had he simply been honest with Emma about his mistake…she probably would have yelled at him, perhaps been angry for a day, but she'd never expected him to be perfect. She would have forgiven him soon enough. It was the breach of trust that had hurt her in a way he was no longer sure she could forgive.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there. It felt like an hour, but he doubted it had been longer than a few minutes. All he knew was that he felt like staying here. Sitting on the ground and letting his emotions take over him unless Emma, by some miracle, came back and forgave him.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't win back the lass's heart by giving up. If there was even a chance he could do so again.

Killian forced himself to his feet, though he slipped the jacket from his shoulders as he did so. He wanted to wear it, but he couldn't. He didn't need it, and his reasons for keeping the coat were foolish. Instead, he hung it on the rack and left it there. He needed to go for a walk, visit the docks, clear his head. And then he had to get back to figuring a way out of this mess that he'd created, figuring out how to free those trapped in the hat. It was his job, Emma or no Emma.

Leaving the room, he headed down the hallway to Granny's, deciding to get himself a coffee before making his way down to the docks. The dark liquid was one facet of this world that he'd become rather fond of, however much it also reminded him of the savior. She was addicted to the substance.

He could almost feel Emma's presence before he noticed her, sitting on a bar stool next to the evil queen, downing some amber liquid that he couldn't identify from this distance. Her presence gave him pause, and he almost slipped out of the diner before she could notice that he was there. He was sure his confliction showed on his face, before he reminded himself that he was Captain Hook. He may have hurt her, but that didn't mean he needed to be scared of contact. He wouldn't seek it out, but Storybrooke was a small town.

As though she felt the same connection he did, Emma's head turned as he moved to the counter and ordered a coffee. Normally, he would be getting two. The blonde's gaze met his for a moment, and he saw a flash of pain in her eyes, his own desperately trying to get across another apologetic plea. Regina turned towards him as well, and for whatever reason he was certain he saw a look near sympathy on the evil queen's face. He didn't like that, but at the same time there was an understanding between them that he couldn't help but appreciate. Still, it took only a moment for Emma's emotions to be covered by her mask, as she turned back to her drink.

His heart cracked all over again, and he reached for his coffee and left the building. The last thing he heard was a quiet "See?" voiced by Regina, which he didn't at all understand.

Killian didn't make it to the library that day, but rather spent what was left of the evening at the docks. He added rum to his coffee, allowing himself to dull the feeling of pain that knotted his gut, and ultimately fell asleep on the same bench he had not a few weeks ago, when Gold had demanded his services. When this whole problem had begun.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think, I love getting a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, I'm getting this out fast. I really should be doing other things, but it's been a while since I've written a fic I've actually really enjoyed :P I've gotten a few ideas of where I want to go with this, and it may be a little longer than originally planned, but probably still no more than 7-10 chapters. We'll see. Anyways, thanks again for the favourites, follows, reviews...they are all so appreciated and completely make my day!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The next morning, Killian awoke with a pounding headache, and it took him a good few minutes to figure out exactly where he was and why. Remembering only sent yet another ache through his heart.

 _Bloody hell…_

Killian knew he'd drank too much when he tried to stand and immediately felt nauseous, the pounding in his head only increasing. In his pirating days, he could have drunk himself into oblivion and woken up barely affected. Such was the pleasure of having built up centuries of tolerance. However, since he'd met Emma, he'd done his best to curb the habit, and he should have known better than to drink that much in one evening. Whether it meant being able to sleep or not.

Still, he forced himself to stand and make his way – however slowly – back to the inn. He had something the natives of this land called _aspirin_ in his room, and he knew that they, along with strong coffee, would help him get over this far faster than he may have otherwise been able to.

It took him no more than a half hour to procure a coffee from Granny, who gave him a strangely sympathetic look – how fast did news spread in this bloody town? – and take a couple aspirin. A half hour later, his headache had faded to a dull throb that he could easily manage. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he felt the same desire he had felt yesterday, to stay here and mope about all day, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he forced himself to his feet and headed out the door, making his way for the library. Perhaps if he managed to fix the problems he'd caused…well, at least it would force Emma to be in the same room with him again, if only for a short time.

* * *

"Killian?" Belle's voice was strangely surprised when he walked in, and he let out an internal groan. How was it that everyone in Storybrooke seemed to know what had happened only hours after the event? Half a day, really, but that was a minor detail. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

At this, Killian's eyebrow shot up. "And why would that be?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even, though truly he was confused by Belle's words.

The brunette looked slightly ashamed of herself, and averted her eyes, before meeting his gaze once more. "Well, I just thought, with the…" She made a roll of her eyes while also making a gesture that clearly involved raising a bottle to her lips. "I wasn't sure you would be in any state to…help."

"Why is it that everyone in this town knows my _bloody_ business?" Killian voiced his frustration, his voice losing its earlier calm. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth – he didn't want to talk to Belle about this – but he couldn't take them back, and so he simply headed towards the table as though to get to work.

Belle's hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he couldn't bring himself to push her off. Of everyone in this town, he wasn't sure there was anyone who had more sympathy in her heart than Belle, and the two had developed a friendship over their hours together in the library. Besides, she knew the crocodile and she knew how easy it was to be manipulated by him. Not that it meant he wanted her help, but he knew she only had his best interests at heart.

"Everyone in this town loves Emma. And when she's hurting, people want to know why. It doesn't take long for gossip to spread. That she was drinking with Regina, that you were out drinking alone…"

Killian put his hand to his head in exasperation. This is why he missed the Enchanted Forest, where he could sail the realms with only a reputation as a ruthless pirate. Not that he wanted that life again, but it certainly had its perks.

The pressure of Belle's hand on his shoulder lifted, and Killian looked up to meet her eyes. "If you want to talk about it – "

"I don't," Killian said, cutting her off.

"I'm here," Belle continued, as if she hadn't heard him. Despite his slight annoyance at her persistence, Killian couldn't help but feel a strange warmth at the fact that for the first time in a long time…it seemed that someone was actually willing to listen. To give him the benefit of the doubt, rather than simply shrug him off as a lost cause. He knew Emma had her reasons for doing it, her trust issues that ran deep, but it hurt nonetheless. Even if he fully deserved it.

Killian's next words were almost lighthearted, or at the very least had a forced humor in them. "I didn't know you cared."

The look in Belle's eyes didn't change, and she didn't join in with his attempt to lighten the mood. "I mean it, Killian. We've both been tricked by Rumplestiltskin, and…well, what I said before…"

"About my heart being rotten?" Killian raised an eyebrow, as though to ask _what of it?_ He wasn't sure how he knew that was what she planned to say, but the look in her eyes told him that he'd been right.

"I was wrong. It was Rumple's heart I should have been worried about. I know you care for Emma, and whatever happened…I'm sure it will work itself out."

And there was the optimism. The unfailing belief of the heroes, that things would turn out alright in the end. Despite his slow transition, Killian still saw himself more as a former villain than any kind of a hero. And he certainly didn't have the same hope that Belle did. Perhaps once, as a child. But that part of him had died a long time ago.

"Aye, the bloody crocodile tricked us all," Killian said instead, the venom in his voice clear. He hadn't meant to say the words, but his anger at the demon spilled out anyway.

Belle's look told him that she'd read through his statement in more ways than one. "What did he do, Killian?"

The former pirate let out a harsh breath and briefly averted his eyes, before moving to take a seat. Belle followed close behind him, and the two sat in silence for a moment as Killian attempted to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to say, if anything, but part of him wanted to tell Belle the truth. To get it out.

"It wasn't what he did, so much as what he manipulated me into," Killian finally said, after a long moment. There was more, too, but it was far harder to admit his own part in the matter than to blame it all on the crocodile. Still, if he was going down this road he may as well go all the way. "And what…I did in response. He took my heart, but only after I blackmailed him and lied to Emma about it." The words came out in a rush, and while Killian was sure he would later regret saying them, for now there was a strange weight lifted off of his chest.

Understanding filled Belle's eyes, and she shifted slightly in her seat. "Oh. And Emma just found out." The words were a simple statement, but Killian couldn't deny the accusation that was also in Belle's voice. Because now, rather than understanding Killian, she understood Emma. She knew what it was like to be lied to, to have the man you loved unable to be honest. She knew how much it hurt, and she seemed unable to decide whose side to take. Killian made it easy for her.

"I know I was a fool, lass. I simply couldn't…bear the thought of Emma knowing the kind of man I truly am."

"Was." This time, Belle's words were firm and the accusation had left her voice. "Was, Killian. Yes, you may have made a mistake, but you're not that man anymore. I know better than anyone how powerless Rumple can make someone feel. Besides, it's clear to everyone how much you care about Emma. Just give her time. She'll see it too."

Belle gave him a slightly sad smile, and Killian could help but return it. This time, her hope speech didn't seem so illegitimate. "Thank you," he told her quietly, after a brief pause. He didn't know that he agreed with her, but somehow this conversation had helped to raise his spirits, if only slightly. She had given him hope that what Emma had said wasn't entirely true – that perhaps he hadn't shattered her trust to such an extent that it couldn't be rebuilt.

* * *

 _"_ _You traded your ship for me?"_

 _"_ _Aye."_

The words ran through Emma's head as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of the loft in the empty apartment. She had never in her life had anyone even consider giving up so much for her, and it seemed that Killian Jones had done it without a second thought. He hadn't even planned to tell her, but she'd asked him outright. And knowing that he'd traded his life to remain in hers…it was more than she could have asked for.

 _"_ _If it can be broken, that means it still works."_

Those words had stung, when he'd first said them, and she hadn't understood what he was really trying to say. Emma had seen it only as a selfish statement, Captain Hook's thankfulness for her heartbreak, because it meant he still had a chance with the savior. It wasn't until their adventure in the past that she'd finally come to understand what he'd really meant. He wasn't thankful for her pain, or glad that she'd gone through what she had. Rather, he was relieved that after everything she had gone through, she was still open to love. She hadn't walled her heart up completely, shut herself off from the idea of a future. Her heart might have been damaged, but it _worked_. It was about her, not him. It had taken her awhile to realize that most of Killian's actions had been that way. That no matter how hard she pushed him away, he always came back, because he knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

 _"_ _I think you can see a future here. A happy one."_

 _"_ _Let me guess. With you?"_

Emma almost flinched at the harshness of her own words, recalling now how cold she had been to the pirate who had given up everything to save her and her family, even if he didn't admit to the latter. She'd never really apologized for it, and he hadn't expected her to. He'd always understood her walls, and he didn't demand that she remove them. Rather, he sought to gain her truth. Take the wall down piece by piece.

And that, Emma reminded herself, was exactly why they were in this mess. Because so much of that tearing down had been a lie. And she couldn't help but wonder what else he had lied to her about. She recalled the time in Neverland, when David had told her of how Hook had saved him from the Lost Boys. There had been a lie in his eyes, and in Killian's, that day, but she had been too relieved to question him. And the pirate had almost gotten her son killed, as much as she knew it was the last thing he would have wanted.

How could she trust him now? He _knew_ how fragile her trust was, and that almost made his breaking of it worse.

Emma was startled out of her reverie by a ring and vibration, signaling a text.

 _Come to the Rabbit Hole. Sheriff business._

The text was from her father, whom she hadn't spoken a word to about Hook. Not that he hadn't guessed. Half the town probably knew by now, which was why she was cooped up inside. She wasn't ready to face them, not yet.

 _Be right there_ , she typed and sent as a quick response, before forcing herself to get out of the bed. Life went on as usual, no matter what had happened between Killian and herself. And yet her gut twisted at the thought, telling her it wasn't true. Telling her that she was acting even more upset over Killian's one day absence than she had the day after Neal died. Which didn't make any sense, but wasn't entirely false either.

Slipping on her red leather jacket and running a brush through her hair, Emma climbed down out of the loft. Mary Margaret…Snow…Mom…whatever she was supposed to call her, sat at the table drinking a cup of what looked like hot cocoa with cinnamon. The look in her eyes said she knew far more than what Emma had told her, which wasn't much.

"Sheriff business." Emma cut her mother off before she could say a word, not wanting to hear any of Snow White's famous 'hope speeches'. She wasn't in the mood.

What she wanted was a drink, but what she needed was to be a responsible adult and get back to her life like a regular person. Hopefully helping David with whatever the hell this was would be a start to that.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for sticking with this! Let me know what you think - your thoughts make me super happy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And another chapter! This one gets a bit more into an actual story, rather than simply conversations and emotions :P Hope you guys like it. Thanks again for all the encouragement this far :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"What's going on?" Emma asked, as she approached David standing next to the door of the Rabbit Hole, the only half decent bar in town. It only took her a moment to survey the scene, her eyes widening slightly. The front window had been smashed in, and broken glass mixed with what seemed to be tainted glass – clearly from a few bottles – lay over the ground.

"There was a break in. The money in the cash register was stolen, as well as a few bottles of…" David trailed off, his eyes averting slightly so that Emma knew there was something he was trying to hide.

Having none of it, she walked back over to David. "What?" She questioned firmly, eyeing him with a look that said he'd better tell her the truth. She knew when he was lying, after all.

"Rum." The way David said the word told Emma everything. He had his suspicions, but for whatever reason her father actually seemed sorry to have to blame the former pirate for this crime. But, after last night, it certainly seemed the most likely explanation. Leroy had been spreading the story around town – how Emma had been upset, how Killian had spent the night drinking at the docks. While he still hadn't told her everything that had happened during the missing year, Emma knew enough to know that it was certainly possible that thinking he had lost her could have caused Killian to go back to his old habits.

Still, she wanted desperately to believe that he wouldn't do this. It would seem too much like another slap in the face. "Are you…sure?" Emma asked quietly, and David shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal gesture.

"No, but we can't be. They don't have a security camera. Still…this doesn't leave too much of a question." David held out the flask that could only belong to Killian. She was surprised that the pirate would be so sloppy, leave such a clue, but there was no denying that it was his.

Emma nodded. "I guess we bring him in…" She was cut off by the sound of – clearly forced - laughter. She knew the pirate well enough to know when he was faking it. Only a moment later, Killian and Belle walked around the corner, likely heading to Granny's for lunch. Normally, she would be with him. A brief pang went through her heart, before she reminded herself of what he had done, steeling herself for confrontation.

"What…what happened here?" Belle asked, her eyes widening, heels clacking against the concrete as she moved closer to the pair and the smashed window.

Emma moved her gaze to Killian, who avoided looking at her. A sure sign of guilt, though she knew with the events of the day before, that wasn't entirely fair. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Belle followed Emma's gaze towards Killian, who looked up in surprise. "Killian? He's been with me all morning, he…this couldn't have been him." Belle sounded certain of the fact, and Emma also detected surprise in the woman's words. She was clearly shocked that Emma would accuse the pirate, though the blonde pushed the thought from her head. What Belle thought didn't matter.

"Aye, what the lass said. Whatever happened here, I bloody well had nothing to do with it." Emma detected clear hurt, at being accused, in Killian's voice. And while her lie detector wasn't going off, it was clear that the pirate was far more adept at lying to her than she would have liked.

Her voice turned hard. "Why should I believe you?"

This time, the hurt Killian felt was clear in his eyes, though she saw something else there too. Guilt. And that was enough for her, though she didn't allow herself to go into any alternative reasons as to why the emotion might be there.

"Answer the question, Hook." David's voice wasn't cool, but simply firm, and Emma felt a strange sense of relief that he was taking over the questioning. Not that she should – David wasn't likely to be particularly fair when it came to Hook. While he'd softened up on his harshness towards the pirate, Emma didn't doubt that he would still take any excuse to get Hook out of his daughter's life.

The look in Killian's eyes was of complete helplessness. She knew they had backed him into a corner, after yesterday's events, and there wasn't much he could say.

"I don't know what else to tell you," the pirate finally said, echoing her thoughts, his gaze dropping again.

David looked slightly conflicted, but Hook's inability to defend himself seemed to push the man over the edge. They needed someone behind bars for causing this problem, and all evidence pointed to the man in front of them, no matter how close he may have gotten to their family. "Then, I suppose we have no choice. Emma?"

Emma told herself that she had to do this – she couldn't let her own emotions and personal feelings get in the way. Of course, she was ignoring the fact that by locking Killian up, that was exactly what she was doing. Because, inwardly, she knew this was as much about the day before as it was about the Rabbit Hole. And…while losing her could have had a negative affect on the man…some part of her still believed that he wouldn't have gone this far. That he had changed too much. At the same time, it was clear from his admittance yesterday that she didn't know him as well as she had thought. It was entirely possible that he _had_ done this, and was relying on their connection to keep him from harm. She forced herself to believe that this was the case. Besides, if she could believe it…well, it made it far easier for her push him completely out of her life. She couldn't trust him, and she was just doing what was necessary by locking him up until they had proof one way or the other. Or, more proof than his flask, which for anyone else would be testimony enough.

And so, she pulled the set of handcuffs from her belt, and Killian held out his hand and hook without question. It wasn't the first time this had happened after all. She unclipped his hook from his brace, placing it in her belt, and saw a look of pain flash across the pirate's face as she clicked the handcuffs into place.

"You've got the wrong man," Belle said, and her voice was almost angry. "I'll prove it."

Emma caught David giving Belle a look out of the corner of her eye. "You do that," he said, and as strange as it was, it sounded more to Emma like 'please do that' than anything else. Maybe she had been wrong about David's thoughts on the pirate.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure if he should be thankful or annoyed when David left Emma to take him to the station on her own. All he felt was hurt, and an underlying guilt that said this was probably what he deserved. He'd tried to play a hero, but it seemed that fate would always see him as the villain he really was.

Still, part of him hadn't actually thought that Emma would lock him up. But how could he blame her? He didn't exactly have a record of good behavior, particularly when Emma wasn't in his life. And he knew the blonde was hurting, that he'd broken her trust. That could only make it easier for her to do as she was now doing. It didn't lessen the pain he felt at being wrongly accused, and he wasn't about to just sit back and let this happen, but he also knew that now wasn't the time to fight her. He could see in her eyes that she was angry with him and he could tell that any real defense he might make wouldn't be accepted. Not that it stopped him from making a sarcastic quip, as soon as they were alone.

"So, seeing as I'm getting locked up, would you mind telling me what it was I did? Other than break a window." The words were laced with sarcasm, but the truth was that Killian really did want to know. If it was something legitimate…perhaps it would help to lessen the hurt he felt over Emma's disbelief.

Emma's conflicted expression turned cold. "You damn well know. Stop playing games with me."

"I want to hear you say it."

The blonde seemed to consider this for a moment, before taking a breath and giving into him. "You stole money from the cash register, along with a few bottles of rum."

So, that was it. Killian had learned, since coming to this town, that rum was certainly not the drink of choice for most. Wine or beer, typically. So, while there were still the rum-drinkers around town, he could see why he would become a suspect. Not that it was necessarily fair. Or was it? He couldn't be entirely certain.

"Ah, I see. And exactly why, Swan, would I steal rum when I have more than enough right here." He tapped his side where he used to keep his flask, his eyebrows furrowing when it wasn't there. "Or…you know..." He trailed off, forcing the thought from his head. He'd probably left it in his room. That flask represented one of the only good points of his stay in Neverland, which was that Pan had been 'kind' enough to enchant his flask, making it so that it never ran dry. Apparently a drunken pirate was less dangerous than a sober one. The magic hadn't worn off after the man-child's death, though Killian had less use for it now.

Emma's face looked briefly conflicted once more, and that told Killian all that he needed to know. She wasn't sure that he'd done this; she perhaps even wanted to believe that he hadn't. But she had her walls up again, and she wasn't willing to trust him without proof. It only took another moment for her beautiful features to harden again, widening the distance between them. Killian hated the feeling, and wished desperately that none of this had happened. That he could simply lean over, kiss her, and make everything alright again. But that was far more than wishful thinking.

"You're the pirate. You tell me." Emma's words were a low blow, even with what had happened between them, and the ice in her voice forced Killian into silence. He could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, not now. He would just have to hope that she cooled down enough to realize her mistake, or that Belle did indeed find proof of his innocence. "Besides, I found your flask. If that's not proof, I don't know what is." Emma held it up, before surprising Killian by passing it over. She stuck it in his pocket for him, and any argument he had been going to make died on his lips. He must have been worse off than he'd thought this morning, to have missed his flask. If he'd left it at the docks…whoever had actually committed the felony could have picked it up and framed him. But Emma wasn't going to believe that story, so he remained quiet.

* * *

Emma couldn't deny that Killian's argument did indeed hold…some weight. He'd told her about his magically refilling flask, but perhaps even that had been a lie. She knew she was only grasping at straws, thinking something like that, but right now she was ready to lie to herself in order to get him out of her head.

Inwardly, Emma knew it was foolish. She knew she cared too much for him to do it. But she also knew that after spending so many years of her life not trusting people, it was always far easier for her to push everyone away, rather than risking getting hurt. And yet...this pain in her heart told her that something was different this time. That, with Killian, she'd opened up too much to simply push him away.

Killian didn't speak again, and they walked the rest of the way to the station in silence. Emma wasn't sure if she should be glad for the break from talking, or if she missed hearing his voice.

Well, she knew the latter was true, she simply wished it wasn't.

Upon entering the station, where Killian had come multiple times to bring her lunch, help with some issue or other, or simply keep her company, the pirate stiffened. Emma's gut churned, but she couldn't give in now. She told herself she didn't want to. Her feelings for the man in front of her might still be strong, but they were based on lies. He was lying to her now. They'd found his flask at the scene of the crime, and she needed to do her job. She couldn't care about the pirate, no matter what her heart was telling her.

"Swan, you don't need to – " Killian began, but Emma cut him off.

"Save it," she said, though her voice had lost its earlier coolness. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, to yell at him. About how he'd broken her trust, about how in the hell he could do something like this, but she knew now wasn't the time. She was too emotional about all of this, and she wasn't thinking entirely straight. Thankfully, Killian did as she asked, and didn't say another word as Emma led him over to the cell and opened the door. He stepped in without complaint, though she noticed his lips tightly pursed in frustration. "I'll bring you something to eat later. Or…David will," Emma told him, as she locked the door. She'd rather not be around the pirate if at all possible, after all that had happened, and she doubted that her father would have a problem with that.

Still, despite everything she'd said, her thoughts were running amuck. And she couldn't deny that her heart had started to ache all over again as she turned to leave. What she couldn't figure out was whether it was from hurt, that he could have so fooled her, or from the possibility that she was suddenly the one in the wrong.

The look on Killian's face as her eyes averted from the cell was simply empty, and Emma tried to get it out of her mind as she left the sheriff's station. He was still playing her, she reminded herself, and though she knew it had to be true...something about it seemed wrong. After all, while she might not have wanted to be with him anymore - a lie in itself - she hated the thought of leaving him locked up in a cell. Emma reminded herself once more that this was just her overly emotional state talking. She'd get over it soon enough, and she'd done the right thing. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Killian leaned against the wall as he sat on the small cot in the cell. In all the times he'd been in the sheriff station...he hadn't thought he would be seeing it from this angle. Of course, he'd had Emma's trust then. Apparently now he'd lost not only her trust, but any credibility he might have had.

Not that he could blame her. His flask being present at the site, only a day after they'd more or less broken up...it didn't exactly work in his favour.

But he _hadn't_ done it. He just needed to figure out a way to convince her of that. Killian tried to tell himself that he'd find a way to do that, but inwardly he was starting to doubt it. This was too much, all at once, for anything he could tell her to count. She'd found out that he'd been lying to her for weeks - even if part of that time had involved a missing heart - and now she was convinced that he'd gone back to his old pirating ways, even without a ship. Emma wasn't about to listen to a word he said. He was thankful that he seemed to have Belle on his side, but ultimately she wasn't the one that he wanted. Not even close.

That thought was what finally broke Killian of the mask he'd been trying to put up, and his head fell into his hands. This was hopeless. He'd tried so bloody hard to prove to Emma that he could be a better man, that he could be worthy of her trust and her heart. Now, he was nothing to her but a criminal to be locked away for everyone's safety. Fate had never been on his side, and now was no different. His bloody flask showing up at the scene of the crime was proof of that. Emma would never be able to trust him again, perhaps whether the real criminal was found or not. And knowing he'd fought so hard to win the blonde's heart, only to have it all fall to pieces...it was enough to break his own. He couldn't help it when he pulled the flask from his pocket, struggling to open it with the handcuffs, and put it to his lips.

For the second day in a row, he drank himself to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Reviews make me smile :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** And here's another one! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

When Emma made it back to the apartment that night, her mother was sitting at the table with a cup of hot cocoa and cinnamon. It was almost as though nothing had changed since the morning, besides the fact that there was another glass of the same sitting next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma let out a breath. She knew this was coming sooner or later, and she may as well get it over with.

"David told you?" She'd mentioned what had happened with Killian – very briefly – to her father earlier, just so he knew why she wanted him to deal with the situation as much as possible. She was too emotional to get involved. Emma hated to admit that, but it was true. Just looking at the pirate made her want to break down in tears, knowing how much she had trusted him and how far she had fallen, only to have it broken again.

Her mother gave Emma a small smile. "He mentioned that Hook was accused of breaking and entering, and that you two had a bit of a…falling out. He's at the station now, bringing food for the prisoner."

The way her mother said _prisoner_ let Emma know that David wasn't the only one out of her parents feeling at least slightly bad for Hook. And then there was Henry. Apparently he'd rushed into the station earlier, looking for Emma, only to see Hook behind bars. To Killian's credit, he hadn't accepted Henry's offer to help him escape, which to Henry was proof enough of the pirate's innocence. The boy had called Emma, sounding close to tears, and when Emma had said that she was only doing what was best he had hung up. She hadn't seen him since, and Regina had called her earlier to say that he wanted to spend the night there.

Apparently Killian had more allies in Storybrooke than he realized. Or maybe he _did_ realize, and that's why he thought he could get away with this.

Emma had to once more push back the small voice that told her she was overreacting, that she wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt, that she was hurting and taking it out on him. It wasn't true.

"We found his flask, mom. If that's not proof, I don't know what is." Emma let out an exasperated sigh, but moved to sit next to her mother anyway. The smell of the hot cocoa was relaxing, and she couldn't deny that she appreciated the gesture.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "You found my jewelry box, and that turned out to be nothing. Or, not nothing, but not my fault either."

Emma gave her a look. "Touché. But who would want to frame Hook? Now that the crocodile's gone…well, as much as I can barely believe it, he doesn't seem to have too many enemies here."

"Fair enough," her mother replied, before reaching over and resting a hand on her daughter's arm. "But, Emma, even if he did do it…I don't know what happened between you two, but we both know that Hook's a very passionate man. And if you two had a falling out…he might have made a decision he'll regret. That doesn't mean he's changed for the worst, again, or that he was trying to hurt you. He's in pain, and perhaps lashing out. But he's not dangerous."

That same thought had crossed Emma's own mind earlier, even if she wouldn't admit it. Killian's actions were clearly intertwined with their break up, and it was possible that a mixture of pain and rum had caused him to do something he hadn't even meant too. But it didn't change the fact that, once again, he'd lied to her by denying his part in it. For once, she wished he would just tell her the truth.

"It doesn't matter. He's staying in there until he confesses, at least." Emma tried to sound nonchalant, but her voice cracked on the final words and she felt herself desperately keeping herself from breaking down. Other than the few tears outside of Granny's, she'd forced herself to keep her mask on and show no emotion. But now, that no longer seemed possible. It only took a few seconds for her composure to break, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Mary Margaret was next to her in an instant, her arms slipping around her daughter. She didn't say a word, as though understanding that Emma needed someone to be there for her, to listen, rather than someone to give the hope speech that she typically would launch into.

"I just…I wanted to believe he was the one," Emma admitted, her voice barely above a whisper as she choked out the words. Like with Regina, it felt good to be honest, and while her trust was entirely fragile right now, she knew she could trust her mother. "And I miss him. Besides that, I've never doubted myself before, but this time…I am. I want him back so badly, but I can't be that girl who just runs back to a relationship like that. He lied to me, he almost got himself killed, and he's just doing it again now…" Emma's voice cut out, overcome by the tears streaming down her face.

Her mother tightened her hold, letting Emma cry into her arms. "I know this might not help," she finally said, when the blonde had quieted slightly. "But he does care about you. He made a mistake, but he's human, Emma. Don't give up on him just yet."

"It's over, mom. I…if I wasn't sure before…when he lied to me about the break in, I was. I wish I could trust him, but I just can't." Emma's words were cloaked in sadness, as she tried to keep the tears from falling all over again.

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, as though she was trying to accept her daughter's words. "Just do what you believe is right, Emma. I know you'll make the right decision." Her mother's words were quiet, but they had a strangely reassuring effect. Emma simply nodded, letting herself cry out the rest of her tears in her mother's arms.

* * *

Killian's head was pounding all over again, when he awoke to the metal-scraping-metal sound of the cell door opening. His eyes opened, and rather than Emma – as some part of him was hoping – it was David who appeared. The man carried a plate of food, and while Killian felt half-starved…the thought of food made him nauseous.

"Unless it's coffee and aspirin, I'm not bloody interested," he said, and to his surprise, the prince pulled out a white pill and handed him a to-go cup of the black stuff he so appreciated.

"I thought you might need it. Though, Emma was a fool to give this back." David grabbed the flask before Killian could make a move for it, and shoved it in his pocket. The pirate grabbed for it, but as soon as it was out of sight, the fight left him and he sagged against the wall, taking the aspirin and sipping at the coffee. Now, he had no Emma and no way to drown his sorrows so he forgot about having no Emma.

Bloody wonderful.

David studied him for a moment, as he slowly drank the coffee, and took the empty cup when he was done.

"Better?"

Killian nodded. The food still wasn't particularly appetizing, and he didn't want to have to make a fool of himself in front of the prince. Eating with one hand was difficult enough on its own, at times, but one hand and handcuffs was bloody impossible. Or, humiliating at least.

David seemed almost to read his thoughts, and held out a key, unlocking the cuffs and setting them to the side.

"You trust me not to make a run for it, mate?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Of all the people in this town, he hadn't expected the prince to be anywhere near 'his side'. Not that this meant he was on his side, but it did mean he wasn't entirely against him.

The man gave him a look. "Well, according to Henry, he offered you a chance at escape earlier and you didn't take it. Besides, I've seen you around enough to know that you're not the man you used to be."

Killian forced his familiar smirk back into place, though it was entirely half hearted. Emma had her masks, he had his. This was one of them. "I didn't know you paid attention."

"You're dating my daughter, of course I pay attention."

"Were," Killian corrected, even his fake 'good mood' slipping away at David's words.

The prince eyed him for a moment, but chose to drop the subject. Killian picked up the fork and began picking away at the meal. His appetite had left, again, but he knew he needed to eat something.

"Why did you do it?" David asked, after a long silence. Killian looked up to meet the man's eyes, his brows furrowing.

"I already told you. I didn't." That was the truth, and he was sticking to it. He wasn't going to lie again, even if it seemed to be what the heroes wanted in this case.

David didn't look entirely pleased with his answer, and it was clear from the man's face that he didn't believe him. Or that he wasn't sure exactly what he thought, which was slightly better. "Whatever you say," he finally said, before the two descended into silence once again. They both knew that Emma was the real sheriff in this town, and her word was law. Even if David _did_ believe him, Emma would have to be convinced for him to be released. But David didn't believe him, so even that thought was pointless.

It was this that caused Killian to put down his fork, no longer able to fake an appetite.

Clearly understanding the gesture, David picked the plate back up, before his eyes moved back over to the handcuffs. He set the plate back down, picked up the cuffs, and held them out. Killian wished he could come up with some sarcastic response, play this off, but he couldn't. Instead, he simply averted his gaze and held his hand and…other arm…out to be cuffed.

"Sorry about this. Mate." David's words sounded almost light, though there was an apology there as well. Killian met his gaze again, and saw the man looking at him with something verging on sympathy. It wasn't necessarily a belief that he was innocent, but…something else. Killian had heard David's story – what he had done for love – and he also knew that the man didn't have the best history of being honest with his family. So, the two had a type of…understanding. That even if David didn't necessarily believe that he was innocent, he understood his motives, and he knew that he wasn't the man he used to be.

Strangely enough, it was this that managed to lift Killian's spirits, however slightly. If even David didn't believe that his actions had made him the man he used to be…perhaps it was true that he had changed. And that this would all work itself out, somehow. He'd spent centuries working on revenge for his first love's death, and he could certainly continue to fight for Emma Swan. Even if it seemed entirely hopeless and even if this mess wasn't technically his fault.

Because, no matter what she did, he knew he would always care for the blonde lass. He saw the best in her, even when she locked him up in a bloody cell over a wrongful accusation.

So, he would do his best to try and win back her trust. Or, at the very least, convince her that this wasn't his fault. That was probably a good starting point.

The click of the cell door closing told him that David had left, and he was once again alone in the cell. A feeling of hopelessness immediately began to descend on him, pushing back his previous thoughts. This time, though, he managed to fight it. He was no longer the villainous pirate, and he had people on his side. He might have made a mistake, but that didn't mean he couldn't have another chance. If the heroes had taught him anything, it was that there was always hope. And the fact that this thought even entered his mind was a huge step for Killian Jones.

* * *

The next morning, Emma made her way to the station with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon that her mother had made. David had pleaded sick, leaving Emma to take food to Killian. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but it had to be done. She'd been hoping for at least a day to try and get her emotions straightened out regarding the pirate, but it seemed that wasn't about to happened.

"Swan! I knew you wouldn't leave me here to rot." Killian's voice sounded strangely chipper, nothing like the man she had left in the cell yesterday. She didn't understand it, but at least she didn't have to see the pain in his eyes.

Emma held out the plate. "Breakfast." The one word statement was clearly meant as her response to his words. She was only here because she had to be, because he needed to eat. Not because she cared about him. Which she knew to be a lie, but if her conversation with Mary Margaret yesterday had revealed anything…it had let her know that she had fallen too far and she needed to distance herself completely from the man in the cell.

Which was entirely impossible when right now, it was her job to get closer. Unlocking the cell door, Emma stepped inside and set the plate down beside Killian. The pirate stared at her, and at this distance Emma could see the effort it was taking him to appear unaffected, like his normal self.

After a moment, he held out his arms, and a brief look of humiliation flashed through his eyes. She supposed it was only fair. Eating with only one arm and a pair of handcuffs had to be bloody difficult.

She was even thinking like him, now.

Pulling the keys from her pocket, Emma reached down and unlocked his cuffs. Her hand briefly brushed his in the process, and a feeling of both warmth and ice ran through her at the same time, sending pain into her heart. Her body's automatic reaction was to lean into his touch, and she had to force herself to pull away. Killian seemed to notice, and when she stood back up, he moved with her. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and while Emma desperately wanted to pull away, she couldn't. Instead, her eyes met his, and she saw her own pain reflected in his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat, and part of her wanted to end this right now, forgive him. But that thought was foolish. She _hadn't_ forgiven him, and he didn't deserve it.

But then, his lips were on hers and she was leaning against the wall and kissing him back, the gesture automatic. His kiss was different, this time, from any they'd shared before. Deeper, somehow, and searching. For what, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that, for a moment, everything felt right. And then, Emma seemed to come to her sense. She couldn't be kissing him. Damn him and damn her for falling for this.

To his credit, Killian allowed her to push him away easily, though the look of triumph on his face made Emma uneasy.

"What the hell was that?" She almost hissed at him.

"A test," Killian responded, his voice nonchalant. Or as nonchalant as he could force it to sound. "Let me say, you bloody well passed quite easily."

"A test of what." Emma hadn't meant to ask the question, to continue this conversation, but she found herself doing so anyway.

Killian gave her a look. "Of whether or not you still care for me." The way he said the words, and his open expression…it killed Emma. And made her angry all at the same time. Because she had been trying so hard to push him away, and his gesture in no way helped her. Not that Killian had ever been known for helping her stay away from him. He'd always fought to be in her life, no matter what.

She reminded herself that the thought didn't matter, not now.

Without another word, Emma snapped the handcuffs back on his wrists. "I don't care if it takes you all morning to eat that," she gritted out, before turning and leaving the cell, locking the door behind her.

"Swan, wait." Killian's voice, so gentle and searching, caused her to turn around, though she hated herself for being so weak. "I'm…sorry…perhaps that was slightly uncalled for." She could tell that the pirate didn't really feel guilty for kissing her, he simply didn't want her to walk away. And seeing him like this, behind bars, it finally forced the flood of emotions that Emma had been feeling to leave her in a rush of words.

"Damn it, Killian, what the hell did you do this for? I wanted to trust you, I did. But you have to go behind my back, lie to me, and ruin it. And you know what the worst part is? You knew my trust was fragile, you knew I hate being lied to more than anything. And you did it anyway. And then, rather than give me time…you do this. And lie about it again. Why can't you just tell me the truth, Killian? For once in your damn life, be _honest_ with me?" Emma's words trailed off, as she ran out of breath and things to say. Not that she wouldn't like to continue yelling at him, but she knew it wasn't ultimately going to help anything.

Killian looked stunned, before he tried – unsuccessfully – to put his earlier mask into place. "I...I'm sorry, Swan. But I was telling the truth when I said – " Emma cut him off before he could say another word.

"Shut up, Hook, alright? I'm not playing anymore stupid games with you. You broke my trust, and then you broke into a damn bar – " Emma couldn't deny that even her voiced accusation sounded weak " – if you think I plan to give you another chance, get your head out of the clouds, because it isn't happening." Her words were far harsher than she wanted, but they were what she needed to say, particularly after the kiss they'd shared. She could no longer deny that her feelings for the man in the cell were as strong as ever, and she needed to say whatever was necessary to push him away, to make herself believe that she didn't need him.

"Swan, I – " She couldn't bear the look of hurt in Killian's eyes, first when she called him 'Hook', and simply growing as she continued her accusation. However, the pirate never got to finish, being cut off once again by the sound of Belle's voice.

"I've found your thief," the brunette said, and Emma spun around to see Belle walk around the corner, the blonde's eyebrows raising when she saw the man Belle was practically towing next to her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, who do you think it is? Let me know ;) And as always, thanks for reading, and I love hearing your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And I've got another chapter for you! Also, you guys are good guessers ;) In response to one of the reviews, I plan to have between 7 and 10 chapters in this. Right now I'm thinking there will be 8, so just two more after this one, but that might change a little.

Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. You all make my day!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You?" Emma asked, her voice incredulous. Not that she should be surprised, really. It wasn't as though they hadn't been in this situation before.

Belle dragged a reluctant Will Scarlet by the elbow, until he was in front of Emma. Not that he was fighting her, but he didn't look particularly happy to be there.

"Ah, it seems our positions have been reversed. Bad luck, mate," Will said, looking entirely too smug at seeing Killian behind bars. The pirate didn't respond, which surprised Emma. Usually, Killian would take any chance to shoot back some kind of witty reply. Particularly in a situation like this.

"Tell her," Belle said firmly, a hand on Will's shoulder. The thief looked slightly antsy, but there was a clear look of guilt on his face. And something else, too, when he felt the pressure of Belle's hand touch him, though Emma couldn't quite read what it was.

"Alright, fine. I did it. I was feelin' a bit tipsy one night, as it happens, and the lights were all off and I thought I'd look for the owner. Get meself a drink. But they weren't there, see, and I couldn't give up such an opportunity." Will's admittance would almost have brought a smirk to Emma's face, if it wasn't for the fact that her – _the –_ pirate was in handcuffs in a cell because she'd made a misjudgment.

No, that was wrong. Emma knew it wasn't even a misjudgment. If she were honest with herself, she had known from the beginning that Killian hadn't taken the money or the rum. But she'd wanted to believe he had, to give herself a real reason to push him completely out of her life. And worse than that, she'd wanted to hurt him, like he'd hurt her.

It hadn't been fair, and she knew it. But she wasn't about to admit it.

"There. You have a bloody confession. Can I leave now?" Killian's voice held a barely concealed anger, a tone so different from moments ago, clearly trying to cover up the hurt he felt at being locked up unjustly, now that they both knew it. And by Emma, of all people. He'd tried hard to change, she knew that. And then she'd turned around and done this. It wasn't proper protocol, and it wasn't right.

"What about the flask?" Emma said anyway, ignoring Killian, grasping at straws so she didn't have to feel so guilty. She could hear a brief intake of breath from behind her, and knew exactly what she would see if she turned to face the pirate. Pain. Because, rather than simply apologize and let him out…she was making this worse. Suddenly, she began to see how Killian had felt with Gold, even if this situation was quite different.

Will shifted on his feet. "Right. Well, the bloody pirate and I have had a few run ins and when I found it on the docks…I saw my chance. Not that I'm a revengeful man, mind, but it was too perfect." He shrugged slightly, as though to say _what can you do?_

"Swan?" Killian's voice was impatient now. "You have your proof."

Finally, Emma turned around and unlocked the cell, trying to push back the pain in her heart when the former pirate simply held out his cuffed hand and brace with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't nearly the first time she'd put him in such things, and the other two occurrences brought memories she'd rather push back.

"You're not normally releasing me from these, eh, love?" Killian asked, though his voice held anything but humor. Instead, he simple held out a hand, and Emma did as he silently requested, collecting his hook from her desk and handing it to him. Only a second later, a familiar click told Emma that it was back in place.

She still couldn't meet his eyes, and her voice held little emotion as she simply said, "You're free to go."

Killian didn't respond, but simply turned and left the room, not even bothering to make a smug remark back to Will. It was so unlike him, not to say something sarcastic, not to give her some longing look as he passed her by. It was almost as though she'd lost him for good. Emma tried to push the thoughts away, to remind herself that this was better, anyway. He'd still broken her trust and this would make it easier for them to part ways. This time, though, she wasn't nearly able to convince herself. Instead, the pirate left Emma with the real thief and a feeling of guilt and sorrow unlike anything she'd recently experienced.

* * *

Killian had gone immediately to the docks, reaching for his flask for a drink before recalling that David had taken it yesterday, and he had yet to reclaim it.

 _Bloody hell…_

Ultimately, he knew it was probably better that he deal with this without alcohol, but that didn't make it any easier.

Emma's expression, the way she chose not to trust him even after Will had confessed…it hurt more than Killian had ever thought possible. He had really, truly, lost her trust. Every ounce of it. He couldn't decide if that was fair or not, but he also knew that it didn't matter. Emma would do what Emma would do, and if she didn't want him around then he had no chance.

For the first time in years, the waves did nothing to calm Killian. Perhaps it had never been only the waves, but a mixture of that and his rum. Now that one of the two was missing, it didn't help at all. Or, it could simply be that this kind of pain was something that couldn't just be brushed off by an ocean breeze.

Still, he sat there for a good hour before finally standing and moving along the beach. Perhaps a walk would help him gather his thoughts and decide what to do. He knew he owed Belle a gesture of gratitude for getting him out of there – he'd all but ignored her on his way out of the station – but he was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. The crisp fall air had him wishing he'd brought his jacket, but he didn't feel like walking back into town to recover it. Perhaps the cold would help numb his pain.

* * *

Emma sat at the desk in the Sheriff's stations, her legs propped on the wooden surface, her phone in her hand, when she heard the ding that told her she had an email. It was a welcome distraction from the agony of her thoughts, from the knowledge of how greatly she had screwed up this situation, and yet also from her complete uncertainty of how – or if – she could or wanted to fix it.

The email was one she had been waiting for, but her hope of it taking her mind off of Killian was quickly shattered when she read the subject line.

 _Re: Recovered Voicemail_

She'd sent an email to her phone company a few days ago, when this whole mess had started, finding that she needed to know whether Killian had told her the truth about sending her a message. Now, part of her wished that she hadn't done so. Whether he'd been telling the truth or not…it likely wouldn't make this situation any easier.

Still, she opened the email and, sure enough, there was an audio file attached. The file was entitled 'Voicemail – Killian Jones', and Emma's breath caught in her throat when she read the words. So, he had been telling the truth. But, about everything? Emma forced herself to click the file, playing back the message he had sent her the night that Gold had stolen his heart.

"Swan, it's Killian again – " So, this was clearly not the only message he had sent, though it was the only one her company had sent her.

"You have to listen to me. I know that you went to see Gold, I saw what you did. And if he's promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He wants…he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does, you'll be sucked in too. I don't know what he's planning, but I know that he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. I only know all this because…" There was a pause, and Emma could hear the clear confliction in her pirate's voice as he seemed to struggle with what he had to say next. "Because I'm afraid I've been lying to you too."

And there it was. The honesty that Emma had desperately wanted from him. She paused the recording for a moment, her eyes staring blankly at the phone. Her stomach was starting to churn all over again, as the reality of how harsh she'd been with the man settled in. Yes, she'd had a right to be angry. But for the first time she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she'd taken it too far. That she still cared for him. And that he cared for her and wanted only the best for her, nothing more. Emma felt a stray tear slip down her cheek as her finger hovered over the delete button, not wanting to listen to the rest. However, she knew that she owed it to Killian to finish his message.

"Gold blackmailed me into helping him, he knew…he knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you and he used it against me. I just wanted to be…a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now because of that I might lose you." Another pause, this one not quite as long as the first.

"I'm sorry. But I hope that you never forgive me, because that means you'll get this in time to save yourself." He paused again, before choking out a "Goodbye," and hanging up.

Killian's voice sounded so conflicted, and so in pain. The genuine anguish and remorse he felt over what he had done was clear in his voice. Emma hated hearing him like that, particularly when speaking such heartfelt words. And hearing him say that he'd rather give her up completely - have her never forgive him - than lose her...it was an entirely unselfish plea. One that she hadn't expected from Killian, and yet one that she was beginning to realize he had been trying to show her since they'd met. That he would do anything for her, no matter what it cost him. The message broke her heart all over again, and for the first time since this whole mess had started, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Killian knew he had to be nearing the edge of town when he felt his talking phone ring in his pocket. He tugged it out, seeing the picture of Emma that she had added to the device flash on the screen.

For a brief moment, his heart lifted, before it crashed right back down. Whatever she had to say, it couldn't be good. And right now he didn't feel the need to deal with anymore heartbreak. He shoved the talking phone back in his pocket, ignoring its ringing. Finally, it stopped, and he continued walking.

Only moments later, the ringing began again, and Killian couldn't help but pull the thing out once more. Emma's face flashed up at him, and he scowled. Part of him wanted to be angry with her, for locking him up unjustly, for pushing him away so easily…but he couldn't. He knew he was certainly as much at fault for this mess – probably more – than she was. Still, he couldn't talk to her. Not now.

Holding down the button that he remembered the blonde telling him 'off'd' the phone, Killian waited until the screen shut down completely. He was quite sure that meant he wouldn't have to hear the annoying ringing if it occurred again.

Forcing thoughts of Emma away, he continued walking. He needed to clear his head, before he let himself dwell on his next course of action with the blonde.

* * *

A ruffled and exhausted Emma entered the apartment later that evening. She'd tried calling Killian what seemed to be a hundred times, but he hadn't answered. Either he really hadn't figured out his phone, or he didn't want to talk to her. Normally, she would have known the right answer to that dilemma. But with what had happened recently…she wasn't at all sure.

Either way, she'd trekked around the whole town trying to find him, to no avail. He wasn't in Granny's, at the lake, at the docks…and no one seemed to have seen him since he left the sheriff station that morning.

Inwardly, she was starting to panic. What if he had left? Rumple's banishment had proven that leaving and retaining one's memories was possible…but would he do that? Leave without saying goodbye?

It was another question that Emma found herself unable to answer.

Upon looking around, Emma saw her parents and Regina huddled near the table, talking. They looked worried, and the lack of relief on their faces when they saw her enter let her know that it had nothing to do with her.

"Where's my son?" Regina's voice sounded an awful lot like the evil queen tone she'd used when Emma first came to Storybrooke, though this time it sent a twisting through her gut rather than any kind of hurt.

"Henry's missing?" Disbelief was etched into her voice and her eyes widened. She could easily forgive Regina's anger if it had to do with Henry. "I haven't seen him all day. Why didn't you call me?" Where would the boy have gone? And why? They weren't facing any villains that she knew of...not now, at least.

Regina's face fell. The woman had clearly hoped that Henry had simply been with Emma. "We've been trying to contact you all day! Where have you been?"

Emma swallowed hard. She'd been calling Hook so often, and focused only on finding the man…clearly she'd missed something even more important. "When was he last seen?"

"Well, he stayed with me last night, and then this morning…" Regina paused for a moment, swallowing uncomfortably. "We had a conversation about you and Hook. I told him you were only doing what you thought best, and he believed I was standing up for the pirate's imprisonment. He ran out. I assumed he would go somewhere to cool off, but I…haven't seen him since. And he hasn't answered his phone all day."

"That makes two of you," Mary Margaret muttered, gesturing to Emma.

 _Three of us_ , Emma thought, feeling another wave of pain wash through her. Her pirate and her son were missing. This wasn't something she felt anywhere near able to deal with. A strange feeling of despair began to wash over her, and though she knew they would figure this out - they always did - she wasn't sure she would like the end result.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So, there is likely only one chapter left after this one. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and just generally keeping up with this. You guys are all awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Killian barely noticed the sky had darkened, thinking it was simply the lack of light in the woods he was trekking through. However, when he came up onto the road near the end of town, the sky had greyed considerably. Studying the height of the moon in the sky, and the small haze of light on the horizon, he judged it to be around seven. Telling time by the sky was one of the most useful skills he'd picked up during his many years aboard a pirate ship.

Still, the pirate couldn't deny that he was surprised to see the sign that – from what he understood – signaled the start to Storybrooke. And just beyond that, the line that had been drawn across the road to signal the farthest one could go and still retain their memories. Or their ability to get back into the town, or...whatever it was that happened this time around. He was never quite certain. Either way, Killian hadn't thought he had walked this far, but then, he also hadn't thought it was this late. He supposed he should be heading back, but at the same time…there was nothing there for him to go back to.

Not anymore, not really.

Of course, Killian didn't want to give up on Emma, and he really had no plans to walk over that line. Because at least here…well, he had people he cared about and some people who he had begun to see cared about him. Out there, he had no one, not really. Besides, he would be only doing it out of spite, revenge. And he wasn't that man anymore, nor did he know if Emma would even care.

That thought stung, but it was also the truth. After what had happened this morning, he could no longer deny it or pretend otherwise.

Moving closer to the town line, Killian leaned against the sign and stared at it. He wondered what it would have been like for the dark one, suddenly alone and without any friends in the world. Being pushed away by the woman he loved. He felt a brief pang of sympathy for the man, before jerking back to reality as he remembered who it was he was thinking of.

Then, all he felt was hatred. After all, it was the bloody dark one who got him into this mess in the first place. Not that he would deny his own part in it, but the manipulation of the crocodile had certainly been key.

If he lost Emma because of the man, he would simply have another reason for revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Perhaps then, he really would cross the town line. He doubted he would ever come back, but without Emma there wouldn't be a real reason for him to do so.

He missed her already, so incredibly much, even though it had really only been a day and a half since the conversation that had started all this. Killian had become used to her constant presence in his life. To buying her coffee in the morning, to long hours at the station, spending time with her family. Even fighting some monster or other didn't sound at all terrible, as long as he had Emma by his side. He'd fought for her for so long, that when he had her…he'd forgotten that it was possible for him to lose her all over again. And he hated the feeling with every fibre of his being. After all, Killian had spent far to many years of his already too long life dealing with the pain of lost love.

The sound of rustling brush and running footsteps startled Killian out of his thoughts. His eyes moved along the road, still adjusting to the fading light, and he caught a glimpse of a figure running towards him. He couldn't make out their identity, but their labored breaths and the bag they were clearly carrying let him know that it couldn't be good.

It wasn't until he stepped in the figure's way, his hook catching their wrist and spinning them away from the town line, that he realized who it was.

Henry.

"Woah, lad. What's got you off in such a hurry?" Killian's eyebrow shot up, and the lad's eyes moved up to his face in confusion.

He seemed to be working out some problem in his head, shifting on his feet, before he said decidedly. "None of your business."

Killian let out a breath. "I believe we've been through this before, lad. Clearly, I'm in your way. So, I'd recommend you tell me what you're planning."

Henry's face contorted into a brief look of anger, before his shoulders fell and he let out a breath. "I thought you said you wouldn't let me help you escape."

The words made no sense to Killian, and his furrowed eyebrows said as much. Still, he couldn't help but make a sarcastic response. "Well, I don't believe your mother – either of them – would appreciate me getting you involved in felonious activity." And then it clicked - Henry hadn't yet been told of his release, and assumed Killian had gotten out through some manner of dubious means. "Besides, I didn't escape. Emma let me out." He clarified, though that was leaving out a good deal of what had occurred. Of course, he doubted that any of it would help Henry.

The lad looked entirely confused, either way. "She just…let you out?"

"More or less." Killian shrugged, still unwilling to go into any more details of his and Emma's…situation.

Henry saw through his half-truth in an instant. "Then why are you out wandering the woods?" His tone was almost accusing, but there was also something else there that Killian couldn't quite read.

The pirate let out a frustrated breath. "None of your business." He knew the response, echoing Henry's, was entirely childish, but he also didn't care. He didn't want to talk about Emma, particularly to the savior's son. And the boy had a way of riling him up, though not necessarily unpleasantly. The two got along quite well, really.

"Because my mom locked you up, and you didn't do it?" Henry's words hit the cause of the issue, if not the deeper roots. However, his continuation got him closer to the real problem. "And they…found the real thief?"

Killian shrugged. "Aye. Now you answer me. What are you doing out here?"

At this, Henry's look turned to one that Killian knew all too well – guilt. And the pirate could see in the lad's eyes that he was hiding something.

Finally, though, he decided to be honest: "I'm running away." The words were spoken with a firm decisiveness, as though he could in no way be talked out of his decision. Killian had to fight to push back the smirk that almost overtook his features. It wouldn't be nearly appropriate, but the lad was so like Emma he couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Why is that?" Killian questioned, fishing in his pocket for his talking phone. When he found it, he fiddled until he found the 'on' button, and held it down, hoping Henry wouldn't notice. He could keep the boy occupied until Emma and the others arrived, but he knew that the lad was also quite…creative. The pirate wasn't entirely certain that he could drag him back to town on his own, not using means that didn't involve pain for one or the other of them.

Henry seemed to contemplate whether or not he should respond. After a moment, he looked down. "No one listens to me here. I said you were innocent, but they didn't care. I want to be a hero, I want to _do_ something."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And leaving Storybrooke, never to return, is going to help…how?"

The lad shrugged his shoulders, clearly not having thought too far ahead in his little plan. "Maybe I could find grandpa and get him to come back, get him to _change_. Then they wouldn't all think I'm useless." Henry seemed entirely sincere, despite the incredulity of his plan.

"The crocodile's far beyond help, lad," Killian reasoned, his voice a little colder than he meant it to be. Of course, the anger was entirely directed at Rumplestiltskin. Even thinking about the man grated on him.

Hearing the phone move in his pocket, Killian assumed it was on. By feel, he managed to press the button he knew to be the one that contacted Emma. Not that he wanted to talk to her, but from her experience as a sheriff and…bail bondsperson…he guessed that she would figure out the situation faster than Regina or any of the others. And he wasn't technically going to talk to her anyway.

Henry's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Killian was certain that he had been caught, but it seemed that the anger was otherwise directed. "But that's not fair! That's what got you put in jail, isn't it? Heroes are supposed to give second chances, they're supposed to try to _help_ people. Grandpa saved us all from Pan, and we just turn on him? How did it feel to be locked up – "

"That's entirely different!" Killian's voice was raised now, and unlike earlier some of his frustration was certainly meant for the lad. "Gold's had his chances, and he's proven that he can't be trusted. You might be too young to understand that, but – "

This time, Henry cut _him_ off. "Stop saying that! I'm not too young, I'll prove it." With that, the lad pulled his arm from Killian's hook and moved towards the town line.

* * *

Emma's phone was out of her pocket in an instant as soon as it rang. Killian's face flashed across the screen, and for a brief moment she felt relief. Perhaps he hadn't been ignoring her after all…perhaps he'd simply left his phone somewhere out of reach. However, the relief was quickly overclouded by annoyance at the pirate – for worrying her – and mostly fear over where her son had disappeared too.

"Where the hell have you been?" She questioned angrily, the brief silence that greeted her only fueling her frustration. Emma had planned to apologize – she still wanted too – but right now, thoughts of Henry overpowered everything else.

And then she heard her son's voice, saying something about jail, and Grandpa – Rumplestiltskin, by the mention of Pan – and then Killian was cutting him off, clearly trying to talk sense into him. Emma didn't say another word, understanding rushing through her. Whatever was going on, Killian couldn't actually speak to her without riling up Henry. Meaning that she needed to listen for a clue as to where they were.

She wasn't disappointed. After Henry said something about proving himself, she heard Killian's voice loud and clear.

"Don't you dare step over that line."

A wave of panic rushed over her at the same time as she heard the phone disconnect, and she could feel the blood draining from her face.

Regina's voice dragged her back to reality, and Emma shoved her phone into her pocket as she listened to the former evil queen.

"Who was that? What's wrong?"

Emma was already pulling on her red leather jacket, though she turned briefly to meet Regina's eyes. "It was Killian, and he's with Henry." She saw relief go through Regina, though it disappeared immediately at her next statement. "He's going to cross the town line."

* * *

Blind panic ran over Killian as he reached out to pull Emma's son back, his hand and hook coming up empty. He breathed a small breath of relief when the lad stopped before the line, but he knew that Henry could change his mind at any moment.

"Don't, lad. Please," Killian was pleading with him now, any thought of anger leaving his mind. Not that he wasn't angry – he was – but right now he could see that all it would do was get Henry to step over the line faster.

The lad turned back to look at him. "And why shouldn't I? I can't do anything here, but maybe out there…I can."

Swallowing hard, Killian decided that the best bet was to be honest with the lad. Besides, it could possibly buy him some time. He spoke slowly, enunciating each word. "Henry, I considered crossing that line myself, not moments ago. I even thought about going after the crocodile myself, though for admittedly different reasons. But it's not worth it."

"Why not?" Henry still sounded angry, and not nearly convinced.

"Because think of what you're giving up, lad. Families are never going to be perfect – take it from me – but you have one here that loves you. People who care about you, even if you don't always realize it. When you're here…you're a part of something. Out there, you're alone." Killian recognized the words as they fell from his lips, something Emma had told him a long while ago. Bloody hell, he missed her.

For a moment, it looked as though the lad wasn't at all effected by what he'd said. And that moment stretched out, the silence growing between them as Henry seemed to be struggling with himself. But then, when he spoke again, his voice had lost its earlier edge. "But if I prove myself, they'll – "

Killian cut him off, unwilling to let him go down that line of thought. "You don't need to prove yourself, lad. You're the one who brought all of us together. I'd say that's more than enough."

Henry seemed to contemplate his words, but Killian didn't get to see if they had the desired effect, another voice cutting him off.

"Henry Daniel Mills, don't you dare step over that line." Regina's voice was the most welcome thing Killian had heard in a long time, and that was saying a hell of a lot.

The last wisps of her purple transportation fog – or whatever the hell it was – dissipated as she walked towards the two of them. Henry's shoulders sagged, but he didn't make a move to disobey. It seemed that Killian's speech had worn the lad down after all.

"I wasn't going to…" Henry muttered, and while Killian knew it was possible that such was the truth, after their little heart-to-heart, he also knew that the boy's initial plan had certainly involved a trip out of Storybrooke.

"Like hell you weren't," the pirate muttered, and Henry shot him a betrayed look, though Killian saw through it. The lad didn't really have it in him to be angry for long, and by tomorrow he would be thankful that Killian had talked him out of his decision.

Regina wasn't taking any chances though, getting a firm grip on Henry's arm and pulling him away from the line.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She was cut off by the sudden appearance of lights, and the sound of a car coming quickly to a halt. Killian watched as Emma jumped out of the yellow carriage, her face an angry and yet terrified mask.

"What the hell was that?" He was surprised to hear her voice directed at Regina rather than Henry.

"Well, I couldn't exactly take you with me, seeing as we were already driving. But my way was faster. And it seems I was here just in time." In any other circumstance, Killian would have smirked at the banter between Emma and the former evil queen, but his heart was still racing from the night's events. He'd lost Emma, and then he'd almost lost her son. It was more than enough "excitement" for one day, and he was suddenly very thankful that he had the sign to lean against.

Henry let out a frustrated breath. "I wasn't going to cross, you know. Hook had already talked me out of it."

At that, both Emma and Regina turned towards Killian, and he gave a mock bow, more for the sake of keeping up his image than because he actually felt like it.

Regina's look was, for once, almost approving. "Thank you," she said, and the words were sincere.

Emma said nothing, but rather turned from his gaze as soon as their eyes met.

* * *

The ride back to Storybrooke was tenser than anything Killian remembered, which was saying something for such a short drive. He sat in the front with Emma, but she didn't say a word to him. He noticed her stealing glances now and then, but with everything that had happened…he couldn't at all read into what they meant.

For her part, Regina spent the first minute yelling at Henry, before both mothers seemed to decide that the conversation was best left for when they returned home. Silence descended for another moment, everyone staring straight ahead, clearly dealing with their own thoughts.

Not that Killian missed a certain display on the sidewalk. Belle walking next to a rather sheepish looking Will Scarlet, heading in the direction he knew to lead to Granny's. His gut twisted, and he averted his eyes, not speaking a word. He wasn't sure whether to be hurt, or angry, or unsurprised. So he settled for all three.

Not long after, the car pulled up in front of the Charming's apartment. All four got out, Regina's hand still resting protectively on Henry's arm, and Emma followed the two towards the building. Killian simply watched, assuming he wasn't invited and not particularly wanting to be involved anyway.

Any other time, he would have used his part in saving Emma's son as a means of flirtation. Now, he simply wanted away from here. Not away from Emma, but away from the knowledge of how greatly he had messed up and what he was missing out on. His words to Henry, earlier, had struck a chord in his own heart. He'd had a family here, too. But even though he hadn't crossed the town line to escape them, his lies had done the same thing.

* * *

Emma noticed immediately that Killian stayed next to the car, feeling his gaze bearing into her as she walked up the sidewalk. Now that Henry was safe – and entirely due to the pirate – her earlier emotions surrounding him hit her full force. If anything, she only felt more guilty now that the man had saved her son.

"Aren't…you coming?" She asked almost awkwardly, turning to face him. There was an apology on the tip of her tongue, but it was far more difficult to actually say than she could have imagined. Somehow, now didn't seem like the right time. Emma knew that was only an excuse, but she didn't change her words either.

A brief look of surprise crossed Killian's face, before his features returned to a mask of composure. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to say, and when he finally spoke, his words were entirely unexpected.

"So the real thief's prison stay was even shorter than the framed one's." Killian expression briefly contorted into a scowl, his tone harsh, though Emma knew him well enough to tell when he was forcing cruelty.

"He's not really that dangerous." Emma's response was true, but left her mouth before she could consider its implications.

 _Damn it_.

The look of hurt that crossed over Killian's face caused her gut to knot up, and she moved quickly towards him. Right time or not, she had to get this over with now, she had to let him know that she'd been wrong.

"Killian, I didn't mean – " she began, but he cut her off before she could continue.

"I don't need your sympathy, Swan. What I do need is a drink." And without another word, the pirate turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Emma with a still open mouth behind him. She wasn't used to having him be the one to walk away, and for the first time she understood how he must feel when she did it. She resolved never to do it again, though part of her doubted she could keep that particular promise.

Taking another step towards him, Emma forced herself to stop. He was hurting, that much was clear. And while she didn't know exactly what he was thinking, she knew it wouldn't be fair to try and make up now. Particularly not when he'd just saved Henry. Her apology would seem forced, based entirely on her son. And she didn't want that.

Of course, the thought of Killian spending another night thinking she hated him was almost as bad, but Emma knew it was only fair to give him time. Besides, she had to deal with the trouble Henry had gotten himself into. Tomorrow, she could focus on fixing her relationship with the pirate.

And she would fix it. Killian had fought too hard for them for her to give it up now. Besides, everything that had happened between them...part of Emma wondered if they needed to have a fight like that. Because even though it hurt, Emma was finally convinced that she couldn't lose her pirate. That Regina and her mother had been right - he was only human. That he deserved a second chance, and that hopefully he thought the same of her.

That she _needed_ him, even if she would never admit it out loud.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So, I failed at my one chapter a day thing, but I was so crazy busy yesterday that I just had no time to write. Anyways, here is your final chapter. There were a lot of things I considered doing - and to the review about seeing Killian in danger, that was definitely one of them - but I ultimately decided that there had been enough conflict and I just wanted to resolve it. If you guys have any other situations you'd like to see Emma and Killian in that either weren't resolved enough in the show, or that you'd just like to see, let me know and if I have time I'll definitely try to write it.

Enjoy the last chapter! :)

* * *

Killian walked into Granny's, his hand clenched in a fist, only to recall that he'd left his flask at the sheriff's station and that his money was up in his room. He knew he could simply go and retrieve it, but the realization brought him to his senses and it occurred to him that drinking himself to sleep again wasn't going to solve anything.

It was quite a mature – however obvious – understanding for him to come too, and Killian couldn't deny that he was proud of himself when he made it back to his room completely sober and with a far lessened desire to ruin that state with alcohol.

He managed to shut out all thoughts of Emma as he readied himself for sleep, showering to get the grime of the forest off himself, and slipping under the covers. As soon as he had physically stopped moving, though, his mind began to work relentlessly.

The blonde's words regarding Will had hurt, as though the knife Emma had already – metaphorically – plunged into him was being needlessly twisted. She, of all people, should know that he was no longer dangerous. But she'd locked him up anyway, and let Will go. The thought was enough to make him angry, though he tried to push back the emotion. Anger led to a desire for revenge – he knew himself well enough to realize that. And part of him still knew that Emma was only pushing him away because she _did_ care for him, though that didn't lessen the pain.

He could almost feel – still – the tingle on his lips from their earlier kiss. The passion that surrounded their whole relationship had been just as present this morning as it ever had been, which let him know that she didn't hate him. But the way she so easily pushed him aside…he wasn't sure what to do about it.

For a moment, back there, he had thought that she had changed her mind about keeping him away. But then she'd made the comment about Will, and he knew that she hadn't. He knew that anything she said, any apology she gave, would be based entirely around Henry. And he didn't want that. He wanted her to love him for _him_ , not because of what he may or may not have done for the lad.

Not that he wasn't thankful for Henry's safety – he was – but it seemed to have made this whole situation more complicated. All he wanted was to regain Emma's trust, despite everything that had happened, but it was appearing less and less likely. And for the first time, Killian found that as much as he wanted it…he was done fighting for it. He was done pouring his heart uselessly into something he couldn't have. He'd tried to give Emma time, he'd tried to show her that what they had was still there, he'd tried regaining her trust…none of it had worked. Now, it seemed, it was time for him to stop thinking about it. If fate meant to bring them together, it would.

Killian knew the thoughts weren't like him at all. He'd always believed that a man unwilling to fight for what he wanted deserved whatever he got, but now…now he just didn't know. He hated that, but it was also the truth.

Still, when Killian fell asleep, it was Emma's kiss that he was thinking of, rather than the negativity of the last few nights. And inwardly he knew that he hadn't - and never really could have - given up on her.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning having barely slept a wink, the little bit she _had_ managed to get having been fraught with nightmares that had her tossing and turning all night. The thought of having to apologize, having to open herself up again…it terrified her. And yet she knew it needed to happen. Wanted it to happen, even.

Because she desperately missed her pirate, and she wanted him back with every fibre of her being. No matter what it took.

Dressing quickly, Emma headed downstairs, stopping at the bottom due to her mother's words.

"Emma, you're up early. Breakfast?" The blonde turned to see Mary Margaret standing by the stove, an eyebrow raised as she studied her daughter. Emma could almost read her thoughts. She didn't typically get up on the weekends until later, letting herself sleep in after a busy week. Snow and Charming – she still couldn't help but smirk when she thought of them like that – were up with the sun no matter the day, it seemed.

Biting her lip, Emma shook her head. "Not now. I have…something I have to do." She didn't doubt that Killian, being in the same habit as her parents, would be up by now and she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Now that she felt guilty about this whole situation…well, she hated knowing he was angry with her, or that he thought she was angry with him, when really they should have been able to deal with this in a far more mature manner.

 _She_ should have been able to deal with this in a more mature manner. Not that she regretted being angry. He'd lied and put his life in danger. But she should have seen how much he cared for her, and she shouldn't have made it nearly as big of an issue as it was. The night in jail was taking things much too far.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going in such a hurry? Without coffee, I might add?" Her mother's look was even more confused than it had been, and she clearly hadn't connected the dots to the Killian situation. Not that she should have, Emma supposed. It wasn't like she was normally the most apologetic person.

Still, Emma found herself shuffling on her feet almost awkwardly. She didn't want to talk about this, particularly because she hated being the one in the wrong. "I just…" she began, before clearing her throat. "I need to make things right with Killian." The rest of the words came out in a muttered jumble, but the small smile that came over Mary Margaret's face said that she'd understood.

"I see." The woman left her statement there, and simply went back to preparing breakfast. Emma let out a breath of relief, extremely appreciative of her mother's understanding. Without another word, she headed quickly out of the apartment and towards the bed and breakfast.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before Emma stood in front of Killian's door, her stomach churning and her heart racing. Part of her wanted to turn and flee in the other direction, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She'd turned this problem into the mess it was, and now it was her job to fix it.

It was either that or lose Killian, and Emma was now entirely certain of which option she preferred.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and knocked on the door, closing her eyes and working hard to steady her breathing. She didn't want to appear nervous or worked up, however true it might be. Her walls were still too far up for her to want Killian to know how much he meant to her. Honestly, it had scared her over the last few days to realize how deeply engrained the man had become in her life. Which was a good thing, and she knew it, but it didn't make it any less terrifying.

Fate seemed to be on her side, because Killian opened the door only seconds later. His expression was almost comic – clearly she was the last person he expected to be on the other side of the door.

"Swan. What a pleasant surprise." The words weren't sarcastic, but they certainly weren't truthful either. Instead, they sounded simply flat. It was a tone she'd never heard from him before and it killed her inside.

"Killian, I need to talk to you…" Emma trailed off, her eyes briefly averting from his before she forced herself to meet his gaze again. "Is…now a good time?" She hated how hesitant she sounded, but she really wasn't used to this whole 'apology' thing.

The pirate's confused expression remained firmly in place, and he eyed her for a moment, as though considering. Finally, he stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. Emma did so, entering the room and leaning against the bed. She wanted to sit on it, but somehow she knew that was like putting up another barrier, distancing herself from the man, and she wanted this to be as honest as possible. She didn't want him to push her away like last night, however unfair that might be after what she'd continuously done to him.

Silence stretched between them for a moment, as Emma tried to gather her thoughts. It was infinitely more difficult when he was standing right here in front of her. She swallowed hard, about to begin, when Killian spoke up.

"Look, Swan, I know you're still angry, and…"

Emma cut Killian off, knowing she had to get this over with now or never. She stepped towards him, moving her hand to his chin and lifting it so he was forced to meet her gaze. "Killian, stop. I'm not angry. I stopped being angry as soon as I got that phone call, as soon as I realized that you'd saved Henry. I should have stopped being angry before then, but that reminded me that you _have_ changed, and that you've always been there for me."

Killian looked at her, his face changing from a forced indifference, to confusion, to disbelief, and finally to a mixture of astonishment and thankfulness. The final look surprised Emma, particularly because she had expected _him_ to be the one angry.

"What?" The amazement in his voice sent a pain through Emma, reminding her of how unfair she'd been, and she couldn't help the question that slipped from her lips.

"Why do you keep fighting for me? Even after I…say terrible things and lock you up in a cell unjustly?" Emma regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth, but part of her knew she'd needed to ask it.

* * *

Killian simply gave her a small smile. "Because I know you, Emma. And while it bloody well hurt to be locked up – and you certainly owe me a favor for that one – I knew it was because you were hurting. And I knew I deserved your lack of trust, so…I tried not to let it bother me too much. Besides, you're too bloody beautiful to just give up on." Killian's voice was light, though he couldn't hide the small bit of hurt that still lingered over her decision. Honestly, he knew that any other man would probably have walked away, but he knew that he was as much at fault as she was. Probably more. And besides, he wasn't the type to just give up, no matter how much pain something might cause him. The thoughts he'd had last night, about no longer fighting for their relationship, dissipated as though they'd never been there. He certainly hadn't expected her to come back like this, but it gave him hope once again. That perhaps they were indeed meant for each other, that perhaps they would work out after all.

Still, Emma seemed to easily pick up on the waver in his voice, and a look of guilt flashed across her gaze. "I'm sorry, Killian. Really. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt, but I…let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't really believe you were the one who committed the crime, I know that now, I just..."

"I know, Swan. And it's alright," Killian told her, her heartfelt apology warming his own heart. Not a day ago, he'd been convinced they were done for good. But he was more than thankful that he'd been wrong. And more than willing to forgive her, now that he knew his own suspicions - about it being her walls that caused her anger - were true.

"It's not just that, Killian. I was wrong the first time you spoke to me, in the hotel. Yes, I was angry…but I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. And I didn't mean what I said, about you shattering my trust."

"You didn't?" Even with the apology she was giving, that surprised him. He still saw himself as being firmly in the wrong, but suddenly hearing that perhaps he hadn't lost her trust after all...it sent relief through Killian like nothing he had felt in a long while.

"No. You're human, you make mistakes. I should have seen that. Trust is not like a mirror. It's like a…" Emma thought for a moment, clearly not having gotten this far in her thought process. "Sponge."

Killian couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed his face, displaying his relief at her forgiveness and her regained trust. "A sponge, Swan?" he said, his eyebrow raised and his face displaying the sheer incredulity he felt at that suggestion. How trust was like a foamy ball used for cleaning things…he wasn't quite sure.

Shoving him gently, Emma returned his smirk. "Aye, Captain. A sponge. It might look rather useless, filled with holes and cracks, but…" she paused for a moment, clearly trying to work out the rest of her rather dramatic explanation. "But, really, it works fine just the same." Her ending was rather anticlimactic, and the look in her eyes said that she knew it.

"I'm not sure that's a viable explanation, love," Killian teased, unable to stop himself, and Emma shot him a half-hearted glare.

'Look, Killian. What I'm trying to say is that we all make mistakes. And, you've chosen to see the best in me. I want to do the same for you."

At this, Killian's smile was heartfelt, and he reached over to take Emma's hand. "Thank you, Swan. You don't know what that means." And she couldn't know, not really. Because ever since coming to Storybrooke, she'd had people who saw the best in her. Killian had only finally begun to see that he had some of those people himself. Belle, Henry, and now…Emma. The latter was the only one he was really concerned with, and after everything, hearing her words warmed his heart.

"Perhaps…thanks are in order now," Emma said, her voice having dropped to an almost seductive place, though Killian could clearly see that she was only teasing. He recognized his own words, from their first kiss in Neverland, and her attempt to mimic his little lip touching gesture was entirely amusing. Still, he couldn't help but play along.

"Please, you couldn't handle it," He said, echoing Emma's response to him, back in that godforsaken place.

They didn't get any farther than that, as Emma leaned in and Killian met her halfway. Their kiss was deep, searching, passionate…like Neverland in every physical way. And yet, there was something far more now.

Killian would almost dare to call it love, but he knew he still had to be patient. Besides, he was certain they had plenty of time and many more adventures ahead of them. Emma would come to see it, eventually, in her own time. And that was how it had to be.

But for now, he couldn't help but let a silent _I love you, Emma Swan,_ cross his thoughts before his mind faded back into the depth of their kiss.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who has followed this story! You guys are great and I've appreciated all the encouragement. I'd love to know what you think of the end :)


End file.
